


Twice

by byulbinnie



Category: VIXX
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2015-08-17
Packaged: 2018-04-15 04:45:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4593303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/byulbinnie/pseuds/byulbinnie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Their "Beautiful Liar" choreography pushes them so close that it just takes one misstep to change everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twice

**Author's Note:**

> [Resonae](http://resonae.tumblr.com/) and I like to do these drabble projects every now and then, and so after squealing about LR, I asked her if she wanted to try one based on her observation that Taekwoon and Wonshik could basically kiss because of choreography. I joked, "they should just kiss during a performance and a ton of articles will be written about them." Thus, the challenge: what if they kissed during a performance?
> 
> 631 words

The first time it happens, the spotlights are swinging and it’s freezing on location at a beach some time in the early morning. It’s not fun having to roll around on damp sand, but at least they’re suffering together for what their company keeps telling them is going to be a major milestone in their group’s history. And so they go through a gruelling film day complete with some modern dance choreography that neither of them expects. 

On the third take for the dance, Wonshik misses his footing and slides forwards, lips crashing into Taekwoon’s chin.

“Cut!” the director yells. “What was that?”

Taekwoon pushes Wonshik away abruptly. “I’m sorry,” he apologizes, eyes heavily lidded and still fixed on Wonshik’s lower lip. It’s not even his fault.

The director runs a hand through her hair and waves it off. “Okay, let’s just take a five minute break. You guys must be tired.”

“Sorry, I guess I just slipped. I didn’t hurt you, did I?” Wonshik asks. He reaches out to stroke Taekwoon’s chin where his lips had been just a few seconds ago and the older male watches him silently, shaking his head once.

Take four is perfect and they wrap up filming before the sun rises, but Taekwoon can’t forget the image of Wonshik’s face and the feel of the younger male’s lips on his skin. It’s one of those instances that sticks, almost like trying to forget an incident but remembering it even more vividly each attempt to forget.

They don’t talk about it because as far as either of them is concerned, it’s a non-issue and Wonshik certainly didn’t think much of it then; they don’t have a spare moment to think about anything except preparing for their comeback, anyway. But now that it’s crunch time – their first appearance as a unit – Taekwoon can’t help the memory of the near-kiss while they wait on standby for their final taping. Part of him is surprised that rehearsal had gone so smoothly, but Taekwoon chalks it up to being hyperaware of Wonshik that he plays it safe.

Wonshik fixes his microphone pack. “Hyung, are you okay?”

Taekwoon startles. “Uh, yeah. Why?”

“You’ve been staring off into space for a while. Are you nervous?” Wonshik asks. He reaches out to smooth the tape affixing the headset microphone to Taekwoon’s cheek and the older male jerks backwards, startled.

“Sorry, yeah, I’m fine,” Taekwoon replies, but he can’t meet Wonshik’s eyes until the MR track comes on and they begin taping for “Beautiful Liar.”

It’s easy to stare at one another when they’re supposed to play characters to represent the song. It’s easy for Taekwoon to multitask playing the piano, sing, and perform. It’s not easy when the piano is removed and they have to dance – not when Wonshik’s breathing and sweating all over him.

Again. It happens again, but Wonshik doesn’t slip this time – there’s no sliding around on sand to blame – because Taekwoon shifts his head just the slightest and it’s enough for their lips to brush, though nobody calls cut this time because it’s final and there are fans screaming at witnessing an idol kiss that isn’t scripted. The camera isn’t close enough to catch the slip in order to accommodate a shot of the whole stage and while it might not be obvious on monitors, there’s no time to redo with so many performers left to film.

“That can’t happen again,” says their manager when it’s over and they’ve thanked the fans for coming to support them.

Tucked into a corner of their dressing room, Wonshik finally looks at Taekwoon and says, “I think we need to talk about this. My studio or yours?” He’s grinning and Taekwoon just grabs him in a headlock, mouthing “brat” against Wonshik’s ear.


End file.
